Lucy's concealed past
by fanboyfire7117
Summary: When a new guild show's up so does Lucy's past. The past she thought was thought was dead.Will she be able to overcome the past and if so will she get fairy tail and this new guild to join forces against a new threat.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's p.o.v.

No… No… Nooo come back sis *in the shadows stood a little boy calling out*

I'm coming. No come back I yelled out.

*wakes up* Nooo I cried.

What's wrong lucy natsu said in my bed.

Wh..what are you doing in my bed she said blushing

Yeah Natsu what are you doing in her bed Gray said.

Gray your clothes! Me and Erza said at the same time.

Erza why are you wearing my clothes your getting strawberry cheesecake all over them.

Their more comfortable then mine but I will take them you wish to punish me Erza said.

No it's ok just please don't do it again I said as she changed into her armor.

You still have not answered my question Natsu said as he and Happy raided my fridge.

She was probably dreaming of kissing you Natsu said happy. She's in looooove!

OUT OF MY FRIDGE! 2. Insult me again Happy and instead of fish you'll have worms in your mouth got that! 's none of your business. I was just kidding said happy with a scared face putting another bite of pudding in his mouth. Put that back I said yelling at Natsu about to eat the fire in the fireplace. It's the only thing keeping this place warm I said pointing out the window to the snow. And why are you guys here anyways? Have you already forgot Lucy said Gray? Were supposed to check out that new guild said Erza.

Oh yeah the one on Mt. Hakobe I said. The mountain was destroyed when a big battle between a dark guild and that new guild master fought. After he won He built a guild there and it got warm near there so now that mountain is not as cold as it was before. Oh yeah i almost forgot let me go get ready I'll meet you at the guild I said in a rush. And before I forget Natsu DON'T JUMP OUT THE WINDOW! To late he's already gone said Gray. Oh whatever i said and got ready.

Natsu's p.o.v.

I'm tired I wined. Your tired Lucy yelled I didn't get much sleep.

Probably because you were dreaming of kissing Natsu said Happy.

Why you little she said and started chasing him.

Naaaaatsuuuu HELP! Your so mean and scary Lucy happy yelled.

I didn't do anything because it was funny but mainly I was flustered with emotions right now.

Listen up. LISTEN UP! yelled Master Makarov. We are leaving tomorrow the Plans were delayed because of the snow and something I must discuss with them before we leave rest up we will leave early tomorrow. After everyone went home I was at the bar about to ask master Makarov something about the trip but he went into his office I went up I was about to open the door when I heard him yell at someone I assumed it was the guild master. I listened closely but tried to keep my distanced I knew I was not supposed to hear what they were saying but I could not help but listen. Why are you putting this off she will have to know sooner or can't keep hiding this from Lucy, you need to get over yourself she deserves to know. I heard a voice but I could not clearly hear the tone but I know what they what would you do this is hard on think I don't want to tell her, you think I don't miss her. Everyday I think to myself does she even remember me,and will she even want to see me. I wish with all of my heart that I could tell her and that she will remember me. I have to tell myself she will remember you and you will see her. That we will be a family again one day. I must go but I will see you tomorrow, goodbye Makarov. Good bye… I ran away before I could be caught or here the name of the guild master.I thought to myself who was that, and how do they connect to Lucy.

Nate's p.o.v.

I felt odd pulling the visit from fairy tail back a day. I mean I had dreamed of fairytail since I was little me and Lucy both when I heard she joined fairy tail… I just got all nervous and couldn't let them come.I needed a day to relax but after speaking with Maravok I knew it was time to face my get everything ready we will have guest tomorrow... fairy tail will be coming. Yes sir I will get everything organized right away said Markus in his proper voice.I had maybe once or twice made fun of him for everytime I apologized and everytime he had my back.I sent him away to get everything ready while I thought about tomorrow I was dreading it but I had no choice it was time to face the one thing I hoped to never face the one thing I was dreading… my was I going to do,and how was I to show my face if Lucy was here. She would hate hate me she would curse my name. She thought that I was dead right after she left I faked my death.I left home never to return,and on the way I had meet Markus we ended up good friends and have been together ever since he had found me in the woods. I was starving and cold I had been away from home for three weeks now I sat next to a tree ready to die. On my way to the next town I had run into an animal I had never seen was called a flayboren it was like a tiger but also like a wolf it had tore me up some. I scared it away with a celestial key I had found they were afraid of magic apparently they had a bad experience I had pretty much dragged myself to that tree.I am almost to the t...town markus had said and ran to my side. He started to wrap up my wounds and took me to the village to get help once I had felt better.I had thanked him and offered him money but he simply refused and asked to follow me on my journey wherever that first I was hesitant at first but allowed it knowing he would come any ways. He is twice my size I had no choice but to let him come and so we went on traveling. Thinking about that brought back good memories but not enough to make me not worry about will be the day I see Lucy and the day we hopefully we will be a family again. Author's corner: If you got any of your own Fairytail characters you don't mind me putting in my book let me know about them their age, power,what they look like, and most of all their personality.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's p.o.v.

After yesterday's incident I put a lock on the inside of my room on my window knowing gray could make a key with his powers. Not that he would but still you never know. And I locked my drawers and put the keys with my celestial key so Erza would not be able to wear my clothes. I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I expected Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy. But instead Wendy and Carla were here with the guild master which was really confusing. From the expression on their faces they did not know he was behind them. What's going on I asked totally confused. Wendy and Carla you two can go back to the guild I must talk to Lucy alone. Come on Wendy let's hurry child said Carla. As they hurried out I was worried what the master had to say. Lucy I have important news to tell you. Ok just let me go get ready I said going into the bathroom I had a new outfit it was like the one I wore when I started my journey to be a celestial wizard but it was a little different. My skirt was a little longer And I put my hair in a braid with a blue bow at the end. When I finished we walked to the guild while he told me some shocking news.

Natsu's p.o.v.

I didn't go to see Lucy today because yesterday I felt so weird when Happy said Lucy loved me. I kept telling myself that I ate something bad and that was all it was but I felt like that was not the only reason. I then heard Juvia screaming actually the whole guild did. She was in gray arms because she "fell".Then Lucy came in a little while later Master Makarov came into the guild onto the stage. Everyone I have a few things to say before we leave Master Makarov said. 1. Do not start a fight we want to join forces in case a battle may come. 2. Do not anger anyone. 3. Do not say anything about the guild master he is very powerful. As he finished I looked over to Lucy she had a sad expression on her face. I think Wendy and Erza noticed it to we all went towards her. What's wrong I said. Nothing I just can't wait said Lucy putting on a fake smile.

Carla's p.o.v.

As I followed Wendy to Lucy's side to cheer her up I suddenly had a vision. It was of a little boy and then one of a young man putting on a dark blue cloak with yellow stars on it and the symbol of a lion in silver on it. And then I saw a vision of a big explosion and another of a fight. This was so much to take in that I passed out. When I had woke up we were close to the new guild and I had a bad feeling about this. Something was going to happen and it was going to be bad very bad.


End file.
